plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Navy Bean
:For other usages of beans, see bean. 225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Smarty |tribe = Bean Plant |effect = Amphibious, Team-Up When played: All Amphibious Plants get +1 /+1 |flavor text = Was *this* close to becoming an Army Bean.}} Navy Bean is a Premium - Uncommon Plant Card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Class. It costs 4 to play, and has 2 /2 . It has the Amphibious and Team-Up traits, and its effect gives all [[:Category:Amphibious plants|'Amphibious' Plants]] +1 /+1 when played. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Bean Plant *'Traits: Amphibious, Team-Up' *'Effect:' When played: All Amphibious Plants get +1 /+1 . *'Set '- Rarity: Premium - Uncommon Card description Was *this* close to becoming an Army Bean. Update History Update 1.2.11 * |4 .}} *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon * |3 .}} Update 1.4.14 * * |4 .}} Update 1.6.27 * |2 .}} * |2 .}} * /+1 .}} Strategies While Navy Bean's stats aren't the best, its [[Card#Amphibious|'Amphibious']] and [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] traits make up for it. It can be useful to hit the Zombie Hero or any Amphibious Zombies, or act like an offensive Wall-Nut. It can also aid Admiral Navy Beans. With Citron, Navy Bean can boost Guacodile, making it even more dangerous. So much dangerous, it could be able to defeat a Knight of the Living Dead Have many Amphibious Plants out at once, as Navy Bean will be able to buff them all and possibly wreck havoc. They don't even have to be played in aquatic lanes. The only downside is that many Amphibious Plants don't have amazing stats, but that's a minor one. Against Navy Bean, using amphibious zombies or tricks like Bungee Plumber will easily defeat this. However, there is still the boosted amphibious plants to deal with. The Chickening can help ease the problem, but it most likely won't completely defeat the boosted plants. Taking them out systematically and orderly is the best option. Additionally, deadly zombies can easily defeat any of the plants. Gallery Image.jpg|Navy Bean's statistics NavyBeanUnlockedB.png|The player unlocking Navy Bean when opening a Premium Pack Navy_Bean_in_Multiplayer_menu.jpeg|Navy Bean in the Multiplayer menu Nut and Bean Concepts.png|Concept art of Navy Bean, along with other beans and nuts HD Navy Bean.png|HD Navy Bean Old Navy Bean description.PNG|Navy Bean's old statistics Navy Bean card.PNG|Old card Navy Bean Description.png|Navy Bean's statistics in 1.2.11 update Choice_between_Sour_Grapes_and_Navy_Bean.jpeg|The player having the choice between Navy Bean and Sour Grapes as a prize after completing a level Choice_between_Navy_Bean_and_Super_Phat_Beets.jpeg|The player having the choice between Navy Bean and Super-Phat Beets as a prize after completing a level Navy_Bean_PvZH_1.4.14.png|Navy Bean's statistics in 1.4.14 update Navy_Bean_card.png|Card Receiving Navy Bean.png|Receving Navy Bean from a Premium Pack Trivia *Its description mentions that it was *this* close to becoming an Army Bean. This may be a reference to the Newspaper Zombie's Suburban Almanac or Almanac entry from Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2, as it states that Newspaper Zombie was *this* close to finishing his Sudoku or crossword puzzle. *It is strangely stronger than Admiral Navy Bean, although Admiral Navy Bean's name may make some people think that it is stronger than the regular Navy Bean. *This, Sunflower, Pea-Nut and Pear Pal are the only plants with the Team-Up trait present in the Multiplayer menu. Category:Amphibious plants Category:Bean cards Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Uncommon plants (Heroes) Category:Team-Up plants Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants